


you could see it with the lights out (You're In Love)

by pinkbelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbelle/pseuds/pinkbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Skye paced the living room of their apartment anxiously, turning the white object in her hand over and over. She knew full well what the little pink plus sign meant biologically, but she had no idea what it meant for her and Grant." Future-fic originally posted to the SkyeWard fan fiction Tumblr.</p><p>Oh, and I guess AU as of Turn, Turn, Turn - Hydra? What Hydra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could see it with the lights out (You're In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of migrating over from FF to this site after realising how completely incompetent FF is, and so I'm slowly transferring the works I want to carry over. This was actually posted on the Skyeward FanFiction tumblr page, not FF, but I loved it too much to let it get lost in the aether so here it is - enjoy! In case you were wondering, the title comes from You're in Love by Taylor Swift, from 1989.

Skye paced the living room of their apartment anxiously, turning the white object in her hand over and over. She knew full well what the little pink plus sign meant biologically, but she had no idea what it meant for her and Grant.

While the team hadn’t been disbanded they were currently operating off of the BUS, and since being grounded almost a year ago Skye and Grant had been living together as they had on the plane after they had finally gotten together, but it was much easier to cohabitate in an apartment as opposed to a small bunk. 

Hearing the lock turn in the door, Skye jerked out of her thoughts and looked at the stick in her hands. Panicking, she grabbed a tissue and wrapped it before stowing it away in her bag that was sat on the floor beside the couch.

“Skye?” she heard Grant call as the front door closed, followed by the sounds of keys being deposited on the table in the entry way and a bag being dropped to the floor.

“In here,” she replied, taking a moment to marvel at how steady her voice was given how unsteady she felt. While she thought seeing Grant walk through the door would make her feel better about the situation, the moment she laid eyes on him the panic within her ramped it up to the point where she could feel her heart beating profusely in her chest. 

He, however, didn’t notice this and instead smiled at his girlfriend as he walked over to her.

“Hey,” he said as he pulled her towards him, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Skye quickly returned the kiss before pulling back, forcing a smile onto her face to conceal the clear panic. “I’d ask you how your days was but, I, um, I have to go out and run some errands, so we’ll talk later, okay?” With that Skye all but ran and grabbed her jacket and bag before walking out of the front door, a slight relief falling over her at having escaped from the situation she knew she was imminently about to be in. She had never been good at hiding things from Grant, he knew her too well, and so not being near him for a while would give her time to figure out what to do about the terrifying circumstances she, and eventually Grant, would have to deal with. With no destination in mind, Skye planned on wandering around until she felt okay enough to come back and have to face what was in front of her. 

…

Grant, however, was left standing in the living room not feeling the same relief as Skye, but a rising sense of apprehension. He knew that something was going on with her, that something was on her mind, but what he couldn’t figure out was why she hadn’t told him whatever was clearly bothering her. Even before they were together, he had always been the one Skye had come to first after she had realized she could trust him, and that hadn’t changed – up until today, apparently. Frowning, Grant sat down on the couch and thought back to that morning, trying to remember if he had accidentally done anything to make her mad. Not able to come across anything, he sighed and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands as he once again found himself faced with the enigma that was Skye. 

He hadn’t been forced to solve a puzzle piece of that girl for a while, not since they had become close and everything had been fairly open between the two of them, but as he thought back on the early days of their friendship and the amount of times he had been left totally and utterly mystified and confused by her and the things she did he groaned, not wanting to have to go back to that as it had led to many sleepless nights for him trying to figure everything out. 

Deciding there was nothing else he could do other than wait for her to cool down, do whatever she needed to do and come back, he got up and moved into the office, grabbing the book he had left sitting on the desk and opening it. 

The ringing of the phone distracted Grant from his reading some time later. “Hello,” he said as he answered it, feeling disappointed when he saw it wasn’t Skye’s number on the caller ID but taking comfort in the fact that it wasn’t her calling to say she wouldn’t be coming back or something equally as disturbing.

“Ward?” the Scotsman on the other end of the line responded. Fitz and Ward had grown close in their time on the bus and, since being stationed on the ground in New York, they had made a point of hanging out together during the week or the weekend. 

“Fitz,” Grant replied as a greeting. “What’s up?”

“I’m in the office with Jemma and we can’t find the case file on the 0-8-4 from last week, do you know where Skye put it?” 

“I don’t, sorry. Skye’s…not here right now, but when she gets back I’ll ask her and get her to call you.”

There was a pause on the other end. “Everything okay, Ward, you sound a little off?”

Grant took a breath before replying. “It’s fine, Fitz, everything’s fine. Did you need anything else?”

“Nope, no, nothing at all, okay bye Ward,” Fitz said in a hurry as he put the phone down on whatever surface he was near, forgetting to end the call first as he always did. Just as Ward was about to try and attract his attention to this as he usually did, normally by blasting whatever music Skye’s iPod was playing in the dock in their living room, he heard Jemma’s muffled voice on the other end. 

“Did he say everything was alright with Skye? I think you owe me £20, I told you it would happen in a year of being off of that plane.”

Fitz made an indignant sound in reply. “We know nothing yet! Until Skye says something I owe you squat!”

Grant hung up the phone before he heard anything else, his heart rate increasing as he played Simmons’ words over in his mind. Was something wrong with Skye, is that why she was acting so odd? Before he allowed himself to overthink anything, he dialed Skye’s cellphone number and called it only to reach her voicemail. Hanging up before leaving a message – unsurprisingly he, like most other SHIELD agents, were not fans of leaving voicemail messages on answer machines – he put the phone down and tried to push the issues from his mind.

“There is no point obsessing over this until she gets home,” he muttered to himself as he picked up his book again. “Don’t be Fitz, don’t turn this into something bigger than it has to be.”

Continuing from where he left off, Grant tried to concentrate on his book without looking at the clock on the wall every other minute. However, this was mainly unsuccessful, and by the time it had been forty minutes since he last tried calling, he picked up the phone and tried reaching her again. When his call was received once more by her voicemail, he tossed the phone agitatedly onto the wooden surface and stood up to start pacing around the room. 

Unable to sit down for any longer, he began walking from room to room as though hoping to see whatever had spooked Skye straight in front of him. A call to Coulson revealed that she wasn’t in the office and a similar one to Pepper Potts showed the same for Stark Towers; when the group had first moved to New York Coulson had introduced the hacker to the eccentric billionaire and ever since, to the disgruntled amusement of Pepper and Grant, the two would spend hours at a time doing things that they weren’t supposed to and weren’t entirely legal. 

Running out of places he could think of to call – he doubted the stores and restaurants Skye and Simmons frequented on their excursions would field calls from a worried boyfriend, SHIELD agent or not – Grant knew there was nothing he could do except wait for Skye to come to him. 

Finally, a half hour later, he heard the door open and he quickly moved to the entryway, bracing himself for whatever conversation the two of them were about to have.

…

Turning the key in the lock, Skye pushed open the front door, wincing slightly as it creaked. However, she knew that even if it hadn’t the result would have been exactly what happened next – Ward coming quickly down the hallway, a concerned look on his face that, once he took her in and saw she was fine, turned to barely concealed anger.

“Where the hell have you been, Skye, I called you twice! You can’t just take off on me like that, what could I have done if something happened and I didn’t know where you were? I swear to God, it’s like you don’t even think about these things.”

All of Grant’s words came out in a frustrated tone just shy of yelling, the result of a few hours of worry and over-thinking, and while he knew that Skye wouldn’t react well to being spoken to like this, he did not even begin to anticipate the tears that suddenly built up in her eyes. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth and stifle a sob, at which point Grant went into the mode of full-on confused and regretful boyfriend.

“Oh god, okay, I didn’t mean to make you cry, I was just worried, I’m sorry,” he said in a rush, moving towards her and bringing her into a hug. “Please, please don’t cry, I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Rubbing her back gently, Grant held Skye for a few minutes until she pulled back, her red-rimmed eyes looking into his, and his own widened when he saw fear in them. Without a word he took one of her hands and led her over to the couch, guiding her to sit down before he knelt down in front of her so that they were at about the same level.

“Skye,” he said gently, “you have to talk to me, okay? You’re scaring me, I know there’s something you’re not telling me and I can’t help but think the worst here.”

Skye sat quietly for a moment before taking a deep breath and running a hand through her hair.

“I’m scared,” she admitted, looking up to meet Grant’s concerned gaze. “I have to tell you something, and I know that I have to tell you eventually but I’m scared that when I do,” she trailed off, looking at the ground again.

Placing a finger under her chin and lifting it to make her look at him, Grant frowned and prompted her to continue. “Scared of what, Skye? I can’t help you until you tell me.”

She sighed, the sad look on her face breaking his heart. “I’m scared you’ll take off,” she admitted. “Which sucks, because this isn’t bad news or anything, depending on how you see it, and it terrifies me but it’s a good kind of terrified I guess, but I’m scared it’ll be the bad kind of terrifying for you because I know how you feel about things like this and-“

Skye found herself cut-off mid sentence by Grant’s lips against her own, and when the kiss ended and they drew back slightly, resting their foreheads together, she decide to use the adrenaline still coursing through her system and get it over with.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, meeting Grant’s eyes. She saw him hear her words and then process them, his eyes widening as he sat back on his heels and just looked at her. She gripped her hands together and tried not to cry – Skye had never been one for crying without total and absolute cause, and yet for the past three days even the stupid JC Penney’s ads were bringing tears to her eyes. Despite her best efforts, though, the tears started making tracks down her cheeks, and that seemed to bring Grant out of the moment he had been having.

Pushing himself forward so that he was once again level with his girlfriend sitting on the couch, he placed a hand on either side of her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

“You were scared to tell me this?” he asked, trying not to let the hurt he felt at this bleed through into his voice. “Skye, you should never be scared to tell me anything, anytime you have something on your mind I want to hear it.” He lifted one of his hands, stroking her hair. “And thinking I wouldn’t stand by you in something like this isn’t a thought I ever want you to have again, understood?” He pulled her forward gently so that she was resting her forehead against his. “I will always be here for you. Always.”

Skye pressed her lips against his, feeling the stress she had felt all day slip away at his words. The two were quiet for a moment before Grant spoke again.

“You’re pregnant?” he repeated, a smile growing on his face.

She nodded, turning her head slightly to look at her bag. “The test is in there, I kind of freaked this afternoon when you came back after I figured it out. I’m sorry I took off, but I didn’t know what else to do.”

Grant nodded, before pulling Skye into him and standing up with her, her legs going around his waist as his arms tightened around her. He laughed as he held her, one of his hands tangled in her hair and taking in the lavender scent of that came from her shampoo; one of the many things he loved about the girl in his arms, the girl he loved with everything he had.

“We’re going to do this,” he whispered, “and it will be scary and terrifying and new, but we’re doing this and it will be amazing and wonderful, and I love you.”


End file.
